Unas arepitas con Venechan
by Danchen96
Summary: Es mi primer fic en esta pagina, sera una serie indefinida  de drabbles de las vivencias de Maria Fernanda Bolivar, la representación de la República Bolivariana de Venezuela. Espero lo disfruten, pueden pedir algún hecho historico o contemporaneo.
1. Chapter 1

Holis! Esta es mi primera historia en Fanfiction, espero les guste, es sobre el personaje de Venezuela en hetalia, me base en varias versiones y en mi imaginación, así que les presentare a mi linda Maria Fernanda Bolivar

Bueno estos 2 capítulos los tenia listos desde hace tiempo y el/los de navidad están en proceso pero igual los pondré, espero disfruten de esta serie de drables con Vene-chan de Protagonista

Era un país como todos y aun así no podÃ a evitar sentirse sumamente abrumada, 12 años! 12 malditos años en esto! Bueno en realidad mucho más tiempo, casi desde que se independizo de España había tenido que enfrentarse a esto, constantes revoluciones, un pueblo inconforme, dictadores uno tras otro, economía inestable, y muchas otras cosas pero esto ya estaba sacándola de sus casillas, porque algo era hacerse la tonta y dejar que se aprovecharan de ella econÃ³micamente, era despistada pero sabía lo que hacían, pero eso de andar regalándole a cualquier huevon dinero, a China! China por Dios! Le caía bien pero apenas y lo conocía, aceptaba a Cuba, vale, es su compañero y amigo, pero ya esta bueno! No iba a aceptar tantas tonterias de su jefe! Esto debía terminar pronto!

-Debo calmarme, solo debo esperar...un poco mas -mordiÃ³ un pedazo de su arepa de reina pepiada y soltÃ³ un suspiro, recostándose del sillÃ³n que estaba afuera de la sala donde estaban reunidos los presidentes y personificaciones de las distintas naciones que habían venido a visitarle- Ojalá¡ esto termine pronto...

-Hey chica! Que paso ahí adentro?-AlzÃ³ su mirada y vio a Cuba, fingió una sonrisa  
>-Nada Hugo, solo tenía un poco de hambre -alzo su arepa antes de darle un mordisco -No me mientas chica, sabes que nadie te dirá¡ nada por comerte una arepita -comento el moreno sacando un habano de su bolsillo al sentarse en el sillÃ³n frente a la venezolana y dándole una larga calada<br>-No quiero hablar de eso Hugo, en verdad...ya no se qué hacer, estoy hecha un caos, mírame Hugo, tengo una ojeras horribles, tengo constantes jaquecas y no quieres que te hable de mis pesadillas...-el cubano le miro unos instantes dudando  
>-Es culpa de Estados unidos chica, tranquila-comento como restándole importancia<br>-No lo es Hugo! No es culpa de ese maldito imperialista con complejo de superman! Odio tener que echarle la culpa a ese idiota rubio, el no es el culpable de todo! Joder! Odio tener que obedecer a todo lo que me piden mis jefes! Odio no poder ayudar a mi pueblo! Odio ser la República Bolivariana de Venezuela! Y por sobretodo odio no poder hacer lo que quiero!-La chica respiraba agitada, se le había caído su arepa y estaba parada gritándole a un moreno que solo le miraba con el ceño fruncido  
>-Eres una niña caprichosa, no todo puede ser a tu manera, eres un país y como una hija a sus padres debes obedecer a tus jefes, ellos saben lo que hacen, el pueblo en algún momento se dará¡ cuenta y sucumbirá ante la realidad-la joven le miro escéptica mientras el apagaba su habano en el cenicero e ingresaba a la sala sin decir nada más.<p>

-Me niego...mi pueblo es más importante que mi jefe...-la venezolana apretó los puños con frustración mirando al piso  
>-Mafe! Ven acá! mijita que debes firmar algo!-se asomo un hombre calvo y algo hinchado-María Fernanda! -la chica tomo aire y se dio la vuelta con una radiante sonrisa<br>-Ya voy jefe!-hablo con un tono infantil  
>-Y como estuvo tu arepa?-pregunto el hombre al tiempo que esperaba que la joven entrara<br>-Muy rica jefe, gracias  
>-Así me gusta mijita, es desagradable que comas en media cumbre como hace el imperialista ese<br>-Si...-respondia quedadamente ingresando en la sala.


	2. Chapter 2

La venezolana recorría aburrida las calles de Nueva York, hoy iba a tener una reuniÃ³n con el estadounidense para discutir sobre las importaciones a su país, había decidido separarse de su embajador ya que no estaba de Ánimos como para fingir una sonrisa  
>-Vamos Mafe tú no eres así , alégrate -se hablo a si misma volteando a una vitrina y sonriéndole tristemente a su reflejo, suspiro y se fijo en la vitrina, se había detenido en una tienda de regalos, entro y salió con unos Nerds(Caramelos de Wonka)- esto es lo Único decente que fabrica ese capitalista -comento aburrida llevándose un puñado de estos a la boca y entrando en el hotel donde solían ser las conferencias mundiales, se dirigía al salían destinado a su reunión con el rubio, guardo los dulces en su portafolios y se paro frente a la puerta de la sala, aliso su falda y se arreglo su orquídea, se había puesto una falda negra hasta la cintura con una blusa blanca y un saco también negro, tacones negros y se maquillo suavemente y sin mucho interés, después de todo, solo era el idiota estadounidense.<p>

AbriÃ³ la puerta y entro con paso elegante y acompasado moviendo sus caderas al caminar y una expresiÃ³n neutra, intentará por todos los medios estar tranquila, el americano que iba vestido como comúnmente hacia le miro algo impresionado, si sabía que la venezolana era muy linda eso lo demostraba cada año en el Miss Universo, pero ese día estaba especialmente hermosa con su largo y liso cabello negro azabache hasta la cadera, enmarcando su rostro de finas y delicadas facciones  
>-Las fotos duran más-le comento la venezolana al llegar a la mesa y notar que él no hacia ademán alguno de dejar de mirarle como idiota y saludarle<br>-Hahahahahaha! Y porque el Hero querría una foto tuya?-pregunto levantándose abruptamente y haciendo su típica pose heroica  
>-Si, si lo que digas -respondiÃ³ sin ganas y aparto la silla frente al estadounidense para sentarse en ella, saco unos papeles y comenzÃ³ a hablarle de algunos precios y de que la inflaciÃ³n de esto y aquello, cosas a las que el americano responda superficialmente ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de charlas, lo que se le hacía extraño es que la joven no le había gritado o dado un arepazo como suele hacerlo, y ahora que lo notaba se veía algo rara, su cara que siempre sol a tener rastros de su constante sonrisa no daba señal alguna de esta-...y es por eso que te propongo que ampliemos nuestros mercados con respecto a la tecnología y...<br>-Quieres ir a los videojuegos?-pregunto el americano interrumpiendo a la chica que solo le vio con una ceja alza  
>-De que coños me hablas? Te estoy hablando de economía y me sales con videojuegos? -le miro fulminante, acaso había estado hablando sola todo este tiempo?<br>-No te preocupes! Como Hero que soy es mi deber proteger a las damiselas en peligro! Hahahaha!  
>- De que hablas! No estoy en peligro idiota imperialista!-exclamo molesta cogiendo los papeles lista para irse y mandar a alguien más a negociar con el americano<br>-Claro que si lo estas, estas a punto de destruirte a ti misma-dijo el americano con una sorprendente seriedad que hizo que la venezolana parara a medio camino de la puerta  
>-...tú no sabes nada de mi, apenas y sabes quién es Venezuela -respondiÃ³ sin voltear a verle<br>-No tengo idea de quién es esa -respondiÃ³ el americano con una naturalidad que hacía que la venezolana quisiera estamparlo contra la pared- pero, se quién es María Fernanda Bolívar...-la chica se dio vuelta con sorpresa y los ojos cristalizados- Así que, Mary quieres venir a los videojuegos?-pregunto ya con su típico tono chillón, a lo que la chica sonrio divertida y volviÃ³ a sentarse  
>-Esta bien Alfred pero, antes que nada...Año me llames Mary maldito cachorro del imperio!-grito exaltada dándole con una arepa de jamon en la cara.<br>-Agh! Eso duele! Con que haces estas cosas! Masa dura!-se quejaba el rubio sobándose la cara  
>-Mejor cállate, y terminemos con esto antes de que cambie de opinion-saco nuevamente los documentos lista para terminar con la reunion y poder salir a jugar con el americano, no es que le gustara pasar tiempo con ese idiota imperialista, pero tenía muy buenos juegos en su país y no desaprovecharía la ocasiÃ³n de divertirse un rato.<p> 


	3. Papa Tony y Mama Lovi

Soy un monstruo malvado q se tardo demasiado y ni siquiera pudo hacer el capitulo de año nuevo por el cual había tardado tanto, perdonen aquí tienen uno que se situa unos días después de navidad digamos el 27 de diciembre. Espero les guste y si tienen algúna propuesta avísenme voy a ver si logro hacer uno del boom petrolero o del bloqueo, se les quiere, perdonen la tardanza enserio.

Era un calido dia en España la venezolana habia ido a llevarle a Antonio algunas de las hallacas que quedaron de la cena de navidad de los latinos, todos habian llevado distintos platos pero a pesar de que le habian dicho a Antonio que fuera a celebrar con ellos el decidio quedarse a celebrar con su Italiano. Maria Fernanda habia llegado a la casa del Español era grande y con un pequeño jardin delantero lleno de plantas de tomate y un caminito de concreto, se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre, al tiempo que arreglaba su flequillo con una mano, pronto se escucharon un par de gritos por parte de un italiano ordenandole al dueño de la casa abrir la puerta de esta.  
>-Buen dia, quien es? -Pregunto el español al tiempo que abria la puerta sujetandose el pecho con cierto deje de dolor en su sonrisa<br>-Molestaste a Mama Lovi? -Pregunto divertida observando al castaño  
>-Maria! -Sonrio alegremente y abrazandola de inmediato mientras ella le correspondia el abrazo- Cuanto tiempo!<br>-Solo han sido 2 meses -respondio ella rompiendo el abrazo y adentrandose en la casa, hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba un italiano, tirado en el sofa viendo un partido de futbol, dejo la canasta y las bolsas que traia sobre la mesita de cafe y se abalanzo al sofa- Mama Lovi! -Exclamo abrazandose a su cuello y dandole un beso en la mejilla dejando al italiano totalmente desorientado  
>-Che-che palle! Maria tonta! Quitate de encima!-comenzo a intentar safarse sin mucho esfuerzo del abrazo de la venezolana<br>-Pero mama lovi! Hace 2 mesesotes que no te veo! -se solto del ojimiel sentandose frente a el en el sillon, mirandole con un puchero  
>-No me digas asi!-Exclamo rojo de la verguenza el italiano, detestaba esa costumbre de casi todos los latinos de llamarle 'Mama', pero la cara de la azabache permanecia con aquel puchero que tanto detestaba se sentia debil ante las mujeres y mas aquella niña no tan niña, suspiro con molestia y un ligero sonrojo volteo su rostro a un lado, abriendo sus brazos ligeramente, la chica le miro triunfante y en un segundo abrazaba fuertemente al italiano.<p>

-Lovi~ Mafe~ A comer -tarareo el oji verde asomandose por el borde la puerta de la sala, observando a sus excolonias acostados en el sofa viendo el televisor  
>-Ya era hora bastardo!-El italiano se paro y apago el aparato<p>

-Gracias por invitarme -sonrio la pelinegra tomando un bocado de los mariscos que le habian servido  
>-Sabes que es un placer que vengas a casa Mafe, y dime a que viniste?<br>-Oh, si! Casi se me olvida! Les traje unos regalos y algunos platos que llevaron mis hermanos a la fiesta de navidad  
>-Que lindos! No te parece Lovi-love?<br>-Que me trajiste? -pregunto a la chica, ignorando al español  
>-Ya veras! Rusia me ayudo a hacerlos-comento con una sonrisa parecida a la de antonio mientras lovino se ponia tieso, nada que viniera de rusia podria ser bueno<p>

Ya habian terminado de comer y los paises se habian reunido en la sala, ambos hombres sentado en el sillon de cuero y la chica con una bolsa atras de su espalda, sonriendoles  
>-Cierren los ojos jejeje-ambos hicieron caso aunque el italiano estaba algo nervioso.<br>La chica se inclino cerca del español,le rodeo el cuello con una bufanda amarilla con volados rojos y pequeños puntos rojos con verde que parecian tomates y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
>-Feliz navidad Antonio -sonrio apartandose de el español y acercandose al italiano<br>-Gracias Mafe, esta muy linda  
>-No es nada-Saco un gorro rojo con unas hojas de tomate en la parte de arriba y se lo puso al italiano, dandole un beso en la frente-Feliz navidad Lovino-le dio un breve abrazo al tiempo que al chico se le coloraba el rostro<br>-Fusosososo~ Lovi pareces un tomatito  
>-Callate bastardo! -reclamo de inmediato tirandole el gorro en la cara al español<br>-...No te gusto?-pregunto con un pequeño deje de tristeza al ver la reaccion del chico, este la miro un instante y arrebatandole el gorro al español se fue de la sala con el gorro puesto y lanzando algunos improperios por lo bajo.


End file.
